Tell Her I Love Her
by The Rose Phoenix
Summary: It's dark out there. It's too dark. Every so often there's a growl... A very short story of the thoughts a victim in Raccoon City cycles through. Read and rate.


Tell Her I Love Her  
  
It's dark out there. Can you see it? I can't. It's too dark. But I can feel it. Can you? Can you hear the awful sounds? The moaning? Every so often there's a growl. I think it's a dog, maybe a few. I've heard screeches. They don't sound like dogs. Dogs can't make sounds that cause my skin to crawl. There it is again. Can you hear the horrid, evil cry? It's making my skin shiver with goose bumps. It's unearthly.  
  
Again. I still hear it. It sounds closer. I wonder if it can smell me. Smell my fear. I don't know what happened. One day everything shattered. I'm stuck here. I'm trapped. I suppose it's my own fault. I could've run. Could've survived. But then again, I saw it. Just a glimpse.  
  
I think it's gotten closer. Do you hear it now? I can sense it. Did you hear that? A scrape. Clicking. What is it? Is it a dog? That screech. It's the creature. The one that came from hell. Nothing else can explain it. I've probably been here for a day at least. Lucky I was in the grocery store. It's been safe so far. I have plenty of food.  
  
Something scratched the door. Must've been that hell-spawned demon. It looked like a dog. It even looked human. If only I hadn't been late. I could be out of the city. I wouldn't be in this cramped place.  
  
Moaning again. What is it? Can you see it? I've checked the door. I should be safe. The lights are off. The creature hit the breaker when it came after me. Turned all the lights off. I'll probably die here. It's only a matter of time.  
  
Uh oh. Something's at the door again. The creature smells me. I knew it would. What was that crash? Sounded like a door. The growling's come back. Sounds louder. I think it's inside. I'm going to die. Oh man. That was a window. There's more. I'm screwed. The clicking is closer. That thing is almost here. Wait. I hear something else. Sounds like footsteps. That creature's so close. I feel it drawing nearer. I hear a hiss. Someone just came in. What do you know? The lights do work.  
  
I wish they didn't. Death would've been better if I couldn't see it. I was right. It was the hell creature. It's seen me. That thing is running for me. Why did death come to me so young? Why has it come by this hauntingly ugly creature? I'm screaming now.  
  
The creature just sliced out at me. Oh. It stings. So this is what death's like? It's so slow. Gunshots. A scream, inhuman. Death took my murderer before me. At least I got revenge. My vision's blurry. I see someone. Looks like some guy. All dressed up. Wonder if he's in the army? It's too late for me. Sounds like he's saying something. Wonder what it is? My hearing's bad. Sight's fuzzy. Going dark. Did you see it? Did you know? I've welcomed the darkness. Wonder if my sister got out ok. She was always more apt to keep living. Maybe that guy can tell her I love her. I'll always love my sister. Death is a funny thing. You don't know how to live until it stares you right in the face. Then everything you stood for, everything you believed in is questioned. That guy's still talking, but it's harder to listen. Hearing's gone. Darkness came. Tell my sister I love her.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
A man bursts through the supermarket window. He had seen the licker go into the back. Someone must've been back there. He darted through the isles of the dark store and reached the back storage room. He stopped and listened intently. That thing started to hiss. He heard a gasp from somewhere in the back and he stepped into the dark room. His arm bumped against something, which caused the lights to flicker on. He turned to see the licker dart around a corner and he took off after it.  
  
A scream resounded suddenly. It sounded like a woman. He ran down the isles of shelves and slid to a stop at the end just as the licker slashed its wicked claws into the woman's chest and abdomen. She fell to the floor, blood already staining her clothes. He whipped out his gun and fired into the monstrosity. The licker screamed and fell limply to the floor, dead. The guy stepped over to the woman and kneeled next to her.  
  
"Hey lady," he said to her. "Hang in there." She seemed to be in shock because of the wound. "Hey, snap out of it." The lady weakly lifted her head and looked to him blearily, seeming to register his presence, though vaguely. "Come on, we need to fix those wounds," he said softly, shaking her shoulder somewhat.  
  
It seemed nothing would work, she wouldn't snap out of it. He sighed softly and started to rise when she groaned. He knelt again and leaned over to listen. She was gone, but it seemed she could still talk.  
  
She groaned again, weakly, and slowly started to speak, her voice but a whisper, "Tell my sister I love her."  
  
Her dying wish. 


End file.
